


Torn and Frayed

by erika_hp_spn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Season 8 Spoilers, i literally cannot write anything happy, i tried to change as little in the show as possible, im not joking - Freeform, my creative writing class knows this lol, samandriel is my fav
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4915297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erika_hp_spn/pseuds/erika_hp_spn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're a regular high school student when you suddenly have a dream about Samandriel. He finally comes to you one day and you form a bond. What happens when Samandriel goes to warn Dean and Sam at the auction? What happens when he doesn't come back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torn and Frayed

**Author's Note:**

> you can replace the 'Erika' with your name by downloading Interactive Fics here> http://interactivefics.tumblr.com/

You twist and turn in your sleep, unaware that your light blue blankets have twisted around your legs. You shoot up and gasp for breath. Looking around at your room, you push back your sweat-soaked hair as you try to remember what you dreamed about. You can’t remember much, only a large presence and a shadow of… wings? Thinking harder, eyes that almost seem to glow blue pop into your head, causing you to shiver slightly. You shake your head to rid yourself of the dream and try to stand up. The blanket is too twisted though and you fall to the floor. Thump.

“Shit,” you exclaim, rubbing your head. You grab your phone and turning on Taylor Swift, head to the shower.

You spend the day cleaning your room and eat lunch downstairs with your mom before starting on homework. Those blue, glowing eyes are always there in the back of your mind, almost like they’re watching you.

That night, you have another dream. Those same eyes that haunted you during the day are there at night as well and you can’t shake them, although you’re not sure you want to. You start to walk towards, instead of away, from the eyes, but now they’re getting further away. You start to run, you can’t catch up. 

“Samandriel!” You sit up and for the second time that week, your gasping for breath. This time, all you remember is a name. Samandriel.

The following days, the dream continues, progresses a bit more each night. You always seem a bit closer, yet you can never catch up. The closer you get, the safer, warmer you feel. All you want is that sense of home that you felt that first night. Always the same blue eyes, always the same name, Samandriel. This continues every night from then on for 2 months, leaving you awake and gasping for breath with the same feeling of loss. Until one night, you get so close to those eyes, you reach your arm out and crash.

You fall to the floor, having moved too close to the side of your small single bed that you fell. Tears start leaking out of your eyes as you recall how close you were. You know it’s just a dream, but during the day, at school, at home, you felt so alone. Even when your boyfriend took you out to dinner, all you could think about was how his eyes weren’t the ones from your dream, how you didn’t feel at home with him anymore. You guys decided to take a break when he realized how distant and lost you seemed. He said he couldn’t deal with your disinterest anymore and started dating some girl from his chess club. 

Suddenly you couldn’t seem to stop crying, it was just all too much tonight. Sitting on the floor, you curled into a ball and resting your face on your knees, you break down. And for the first time, awake and aloud, you say, “Samandriel.” At first it’s only a whisper as you’re crying and soon you repeat it again, “Samandriel.” Your voice catches as you repeat his name, both loving the way it falls from your tongue and cursing the power it seems to have over you. “Samandriel, please, where are you?” You don’t know why you miss someone you’ve never met, who doesn’t even exist except in your head.

Crying as hard as you are, you don’t hear the sound of wings and the odd boy appearing in the corner with a Wiener Hut uniform...

And those glowing, blue eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> ACKKACKKK this is my first fanfiction ever. So please be nice! Leave kudos and comments and constructive criticism and requests and stuff. (i also posted this on wattpad under the name: allyouneversaytome. so if you see it there, it's mine and i didnt steal this)
> 
> follow me on twitter at: https://twitter.com/winchester_hp
> 
> Tell me what you thinkkkkk I wanna knowwww :)
> 
> Chapter 2 will be up soon!


End file.
